


声闻于我/Sodom (CN ver.)

by patrise_W



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Ex Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape, turn into a child, younger crocodile
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrise_W/pseuds/patrise_W
Summary: 多弗朗明哥在杀死柯拉松后，重新踏上航道，在军火交易中，他探查到前盟友克洛克达尔的行迹。被背叛的怒火，让他把用海楼石手铐拴住沙鳄，把他绑到自己的船上。虐刑与纵欲后，多弗朗明哥发现克洛克达尔变成一个小孩
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 10





	声闻于我/Sodom (CN ver.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gujaratajh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gujaratajh).



上.  
当堂吉诃德家族把他抓到火烈鸟船上时，克洛克达尔并没有想太多，即使他双脚被海楼石铐住，活动范围被链子限制在可怜的方圆五米内，他仍有闲情审视多弗朗明哥的审美：这家伙居然把船舱库房漆成亮粉色，啧啧啧。  
这些杂碎无法再对他做什么，于是这艘船上的船长出现了。他阴沉着脸，亲手除掉他当年送给他的金钩——天龙人的金钩，作为结盟的象征。初出茅庐的多弗朗明哥遇到这个人，断掉一只手，浑身血污倒在废墟上，比起四周被屠杀的累累尸骨，似乎离死亡更接近。但克洛克达尔站了起来。  
于是他们在灰烬中结盟，他递出金钩，而对方大笑，将断臂的伤口撕烂，装上他的恶友。

伤口早就愈合了。断臂上有黑色的手术缝合线，可能是他的冒险途中哪位医生帮他完成的。  
想到这里，多弗朗明哥又感到暴躁，在为他装上马蹄之前，又暴虐地挑破了他的伤口。  
克洛克达尔反而笑起来，盯着他的船员拿出的海楼石枷锁：兽腿外形，中间凹陷，后面连着皮束缚带。  
“这是你给哪个情人用过的玩意？别用在我身上，嫌脏。”  
但很快他就笑不出来了。  
船员把马蹄套在他流血的断臂上，系紧后端的束缚带，又牵起连在马蹄主体上的链子，另一边是一只手铐。他被管起来了。  
“我最讨厌背叛的人。”多弗朗明哥留下这句话，带着他的家族成员和船员离开。

克洛克达尔打量着手上的锁具，这毫无疑问是多弗朗明哥为他量身定做的。他冷哼，那只愚蠢的火烈鸟，把放在这等事物上的心思分半点到生意上，也不会被他钻空子。  
他恰听到“背叛”二字的时候，还愣了两秒。他最近劫走了一批军火，为他后续的计划做准备——一间杀手工作室、一座岛、古代文献——一切只是计划中的一环。  
仓库弥漫着熟悉的火药味，跟他才运去威士忌山的那批军火很像。或许他又跟这位前同盟想到一块去了。  
但这远远说不上是背叛，不过是平等竞争罢了。但他此刻不能为这点细节跟他争。这个男人的实力长得飞快，线线果实能力已经觉醒了？反正离这不远。  
而且，他的愤怒好像不止为他而来。听说他亲手杀掉了自己的弟弟。  
蠢鸟的家务事，跟他无关吧。沙鳄鱼大刺刺地躺下，即使他的部下不来找他，这位前同盟，也不会一直拴着他当家养宠物。

而克洛克达尔料错了。  
整整十五天，大概是这样的时长，因为在最后几天他已经意识不清。如果不是船在行驶，他几乎要以为多弗朗明哥已经把他抛弃了。但他也不敢确定，自己到底在哪儿。  
饥饿带来强烈的幻觉。作为沙沙果实能力者，他所需的水比普通人体少很多，这大大增加了他的生存能力。  
鞋底摩擦地面上的血迹。他的伤口破开时曾流出了大量血液，此刻已经干涸。  
从来只有他让人干涸的份儿。被海楼石桎梏的他，只能任由肉体无力，精神渐渐模糊，停止思考。把失去生命的一刻无限延长，他本来就不靠希望和梦想活着，也没有磨灭一说。  
门开了。  
由于环境潮湿，膨胀的木门和木地板摩擦发出刺耳的声音。过分高大的身躯需要弯腰才能进来。  
沙鳄力气抬抬眼皮。  
蠢鸟带来了水和食物。他没有力气做起来，于是多弗让他靠在他怀里，一口一口喂给他吃。  
濒死的感觉褪去了。  
沙鳄恢复力气后的第一句话就是：“滚。”  
说着要从他怀里挣扎出来。  
而多弗朗明哥环住他，“陪我一会儿，不要走。”  
克洛克达尔想走，但他紧接着发现，被他靠着的地方有些湿润。他回头看，静下来了。神使鬼差得，他挨近他的脸颊，舔走了水滴。  
蛇一样的长舌头伸过来，往他嘴里撩拨。深吻时整个口腔都被撩拨，甚至连喉咙都被侵占，能让接吻比深喉还要刺激，也只有多弗能做到。被搅到缺氧的时候，他才匆匆退出。  
“离我远一点，我不安慰小孩子。”沙鳄鱼无情地说。

“呋呋呋，现在可不是你说了算。”多弗朗明哥真是个混蛋。即使他裂开了一瞬，露出底下的柔软，只会更加显示：这家伙是个彻头彻尾的变态。  
克洛克达尔被他摆出狗爬的姿势。他身上还有大量海楼石，没有多少力气。此刻，锁住他断臂的马蹄倒达成了它的宿命，踩在地上。  
他在看到这副镣铐时，曾有一瞬脑补过类似的画面，但可从未想到这种事情真的会在现实中发生——这只能说明，人不能瞎想就像自行车不能倒着骑，多弗朗明哥的变态毫无底线。  
线线果实通过把他缝在地上，让他的姿势更加色情。塌腰挺臀，线划破了他的裤子。  
克洛克达尔回头看见他拿出了什么，一头被布抱着，露出水晶柄手。  
他捏着柄，把布揭开。

沙鳄觉得自己经此一遭会换上严重的海楼石ptsd。约有15cm长，直径5cm，雕刻出青筋，手艺不错。  
多弗朗明哥颇兴奋地向他甩甩，“等会我要用这个操你哦~”  
哦你个头啊。  
长舌头不仅适合深吻，还擅长舔穴。时隔太久，克洛克达尔已经快忘了多弗的床技，即使是近乎干涸的身体，也为他流露淫荡的反应。  
多弗戳戳已经被舔开的穴口，引起丰满的肌肉臀一阵颤抖。“呋呋呋”的笑声从身后传来，凉而稠的液体被挤到他的屁股上，被手指带进穴里。“这是有催情效果的润滑液哦，看看效果如何。”

效果很不错。  
单根手指抽插了几下，就可以容纳下另一根。多弗朗明哥两根手指成剪刀状撑开，测试他的柔软。差不多了。  
他捏着水晶柄，将海楼石制的假阳具一寸寸塞进他的后穴。  
特殊的材料和过于冰冷的温度都让他的穴肉猛然收紧，绞住已经深入的部分，进退不得。  
多弗亲吻他的后颈，上面正在冒冷汗，“别着急，亲爱的，还有半截没进去。”  
“操你，发什么疯，”沙鳄扭过头来，兽一样地咬多弗朗明哥，在他的下巴上留下一排血印。  
“啧，养鳄鱼果然要带嘴笼。”多弗摸摸下巴，“但是我舍不得啊，你的嘴还有别的用途。”  
他手上狠下力气，把整根假阳具都塞进去，惹得克洛克达尔倒吸凉气。  
乘着此刻，多弗捏住他的下巴。  
“至于么，那东西比我的小多了，”他拉开裤子拉链，释放出半勃的阳具，“但比你后来的男人都大吧，婊子。”  
他捏着他抬头，“军火去哪儿了？”  
“丢了。你到海床上找去。”mr.1应该已经接到那批货了。  
“不识好歹，”多弗朗明哥扶着鸡巴往他嘴里塞，“既然你不说实话，那这张嘴就只剩下一个用途了。”  
克洛克达尔眯着眼，心里估算着咬掉他的鸡鸡的可能性。  
多弗朗明哥抓住他的头发，整根进入，丝毫不怜悯他的感受，“别动小心思，我还有个项圈是为你准备的。”  
忘了这家伙搞海楼石批发的。  
克洛克达尔被插得阵阵干呕，后穴的东西被线牵着大开大合地抽插，即使尺寸比不过多弗朗明哥，也足以刺激他的敏感点。  
由于海楼石而失去力量的肠道肌肉，又在被刺激的时候收紧。在这种状况下，他还能感觉到快感。当然，羞耻play对克洛克达尔的伤害是负的，他聪明到睥睨一切包括正在试图凌辱他的蠢鸟——但这具身体跟多弗朗明哥太过合拍，以至于相撞时自动变得淫荡。  
克洛克达尔吸精一般收紧喉管，果然看到多弗朗明哥蒙了一瞬。但他收紧精关，跟沙鳄较劲一般，假阳具的速度和频率都增加了。  
“还有精神折腾我，是我对你不够狠么？”  
沙鳄鱼扭头，吐出多弗的阳具，拿手背擦擦嘴，“你下不去手。”  
紧接着他被颜射了。  
多弗如愿以偿看到克洛克达尔错愕的表情，呋呋呋得笑起来，“你不求我放你么？”  
沙鳄不理那个神经病，把脸上的精液刮下来，准备甩掉。  
“把它吃下去，”多弗朗明哥说，“把我的精液吃下去，我不仅放你走，还把军火线分给你一条。”

下.  
克洛克达尔醒来后发现有三件事情不对：  
1 多弗朗明哥变大了一倍有余。沙鳄认为这是他大搞非法转基因smile实验的报应。  
2 海楼石枷锁变大了。他轻轻把自己的手脚从过分宽松的石环中脱出来，马蹄的束缚带也变得松弛，让他轻松甩掉。  
第一件事是检查他的伤口，已经结痂，但比起手术缝合，想来是有可能留下隐患的。他思量着逃出去之后，还要把伤口揭开。  
3 仓库变大了。军火箱子原来只到他大腿，现在几乎跟他并排高。克洛克达尔跑到窗户前，借着反光看自己。  
——真的变小了。

克洛克达尔开始脚步虚浮、眩晕、出现幻觉，撞翻了脚边一带子弹，吵醒了多弗朗明哥。  
“小鳄鱼早上好哇~啊？”金色头发的大个子男人走过来，从现在的沙鳄看来更像巨人。“呜哇，真的变成小鳄鱼诶！”  
多弗颇有兴趣地过来抓他，沙鳄条件反射地自保，变成一滩沙。  
他在另一边化出半颗头颅：“你答应要放我走。”

“呋呋呋，我们正在大海中央，你要游走吗？”多弗朗明哥在笑。武装色的线在他的脸边上。  
“给我一条小船。”  
暗处，沙鳄的手凝出来，抓着一把枪。  
“小动物单独去海里游泳很危险的，”线在他的脸颊上划出伤口，“我不介意给你再开一道疤，小 鳄 鱼。”  
铅弹，开口，缠绕手腕的线。

多弗朗明哥胸口开了一个大洞，子弹钉在他身后的墙上。“原来你不想要手了。”  
他的线把切下来的手掌递回来，却在他身前化作一滩沙子。  
“如果那是颗海楼石子弹，你已经死了。”  
凭沙鳄的声音无法分辨出他的方位。  
多弗朗明哥冷笑，“你想杀我吗？你打不过我的。”  
“我们聊聊。”

琵卡发出惊叫：“克洛克达尔给你生了个儿子？”  
紧接着发现哪里不对，“不对，老沙不会生。你绑架了克洛克达尔的儿子？沙鳄鱼绑架了你儿子？你儿子怎么跟沙鳄长得一模一样？”  
多弗朗明哥抱着小克洛克达尔，小鳄鱼藏在他怀里，目不斜视。  
琵卡感觉自己产生幻觉。

“这几天，你睡在这里，听见了吗？”多弗朗明哥把克洛克达尔从衣服里挖出来，放在他的床上。  
“让我联系我的部下。”  
“床头的电话虫可以用。”  
克洛克达尔俯身爬过去。蠢鸟的床和他本人一样，又蠢又讨厌。床垫软软的，床具是艳粉色，天龙人的尺码对于小孩来说太大了一点，对于小沙鳄鱼而言，爬床都是令人讨厌的艰难的事情。  
多弗朗明哥看着他的光屁股眼睛发直。  
“还愣着干什么？给我找件衣服去。”  
多弗朗明哥关门遁走。

自然系恶魔果实被认为是强大的恶魔果实，各种特殊用途尚待科学发现。沙鳄的身体在过度枯竭之后，为了维系生命，变成耗能更少的小孩模样，通俗来讲，缩水了。  
这种情况曾有被记录过，一个自然系恶魔果实能力者，在失踪在荒芜的沙漠里，一个月后以小孩的样子重新出现在他的船员眼中；也能力者曾有过度透支，变成小孩样子的例子。至于恢复方式，多吃饭多睡觉，大概四五天就能好。  
现在的小沙鳄，外形大概在10岁左右。他靠在床头联系mr.1，跟他强调数次他现在很安全后，感到困倦，于是倒头酣睡。

醒来的时候看见多弗朗明哥。  
3米硬汉红着脸，扭扭捏捏，“巴法罗的个子太大了，只能给你拿baby-5的衣服……”  
“废话少说。“  
于是多弗朗明哥呋呋浪笑，摊开藏在背后的手，为他展示如下：女仆小裙子、天蓝小纱裙、花边牛仔裤……  
沙凝成的刀刃出现在他喉边，“想死吗？”  
“真的没有，不是我骗你！”  
沙鳄看着多弗猥琐的表情，非常怀疑。不过眼下倒不能纠结此事，挑挑拣拣出花边的上衣和裤子。

晚餐。  
克洛克达尔坐在多弗朗明哥身边，细心对待面前的牛排。  
每个人都心神不宁，但盯着他脸上的横疤，没人敢问。  
巴法罗果然如多弗朗明哥描述，个子很大——通常来讲，生长期把营养用在身材上的人，智力不会很高。  
小孩们没有见过沙鳄鱼。他们是他跟多弗分手后，才被多弗养起来的。Baby-5感知到这个新孩子身上的危险气息，跟原来的罗、柯拉松不一样，不是虚张声势、容易招惹的对象。再说这家伙不知道为什么抢了她的衣服穿。  
而巴法罗悄悄溜到他身后，以为他没有注意到他，准备敲断他的座椅木腿。  
怎么说呢？蠢鸟养的小孩，比蠢鸟还要蠢一些。

沙坑出现在巴法罗脚下，这家伙突然消失在众人眼前。  
“你……”迪亚曼蒂刚要出声，就被克洛克达尔打断，“他只是掉到货舱里去了。”  
迪亚曼蒂掐指一算方位，底下正好是存放军火的房间，这会儿门被锁着。他刚要下去，却被多弗朗明哥叫住，“先吃饭。”  
冷着脸敲敲盘子。

“抱歉啊，我船上的小孩没教好。”多弗戳戳沙鳄的背，俯身过去小声对他说。  
熟牛肉显然比活火烈鸟有意思。  
多弗朗明哥左半边寂寞，右半边瘙痒，环视餐桌，咯噔咯噔地用线把巴法罗的牛奶杯拉到沙鳄面前。  
沙鳄放下刀叉，擦擦嘴，抬头看他：“干什么？“  
“呃……”多弗朗明哥急着措辞，“多喝牛奶身体好？”  
塞尼奥尔·皮克说话了，“好男人，好爸爸！”  
两道凌凌目光看过来，塞尼奥尔·皮克犹自感动着，没有感受到。  
整张桌子都凝固了。  
此时，baby-5小声开口道：“多弗，既然他把巴法罗变走了，还喝了他的牛奶，能让他把衣服还给我吗？”  
她指着沙鳄，细声细气地说：“那两件衣服，我很喜欢的。”  
克洛克达尔就算再精于计算没有感情，也三十多岁老大不小了，被小姑娘当众指责偷她衣服——倒也没什么办法，不能脱下来吧。  
空气更加凝固了。  
Baby-5读不懂空气，只觉得沙鳄真的强抢不还，只觉得自己活这么大还没这样受过委屈，不由开始泫然若涕，“如果你喜欢，就留下好了…..如果能帮到你，也是好的。”  
特雷波尔看不下去了。  
特雷波尔及时打断，“多弗，明天我们就到下个岛了，你带着，呃，这个新朋友去集市逛一下吧。”

“确定要买这套吗？”  
多弗朗明哥看见克洛克达尔一身小衬衫小西裤小领结，感觉真的看见了十岁的鳄鱼，顿时觉得要被可爱死了。  
“哎呀，先生，您女儿真好看啊。”店主人睁着眼睛说瞎话，对沙鳄的死亡目光视而不见，举出几条小裙子，“小姑娘，要不要试试你爸爸给你挑的衣服？”  
沙鳄冷哼一声，化作一道沙走了。  
店主人看着，“哎呀，先生的女儿好厉害的，请问怎么付钱呢？裙子要包上吗？”  
“包上，我给钱。”  
多弗朗明哥拎着小袋子，“呋呋呋”笑着走出去，心情和德雷斯罗萨的阳光一样灿烂。  
“呋呋呋，如果能养小鳄鱼一辈子就好了！”他站在街中间大声宣布，准备找他的克洛克达尔立刻化作一道沙，继续远离傻逼，以免智障传染。

三天后，克洛克达尔变回去了。  
或许是听从多弗朗明哥的心愿，因此他觉得能越快变回去越好，心诚则灵。  
他们在岛上停留的第二晚，多弗回到酒店房间，正好看见熟悉的身影，坐在床边的靠椅上，手中拿着咖啡，金钩在阳光下闪闪发光。  
“跟你道别，”他向他抬抬杯子，“我要走了。”  
说着，化作一缕沙，从窗户往外飘。  
“喂！你真的要去阿拉巴斯坦吗？”多弗对他喊，“我也要安定下来了。”  
沙鳄的脸重新凝在窗外，“哪里？”  
“还没想好。那会是一个阳光很好的地方，环境肯定比沙国要舒服。”  
“那祝你早日找到梦乡。”克洛克达尔转身，向他挥手告别，“mr.1在港口等我，再见。”

“再见！”多弗朗明哥站在窗边，向外喊，“会再见的！”


End file.
